Matchmakers and Cookies
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: In which Annabeth has found a perfect match for everyone except Percy. One-shot


**I don't know how I feel about this fic yet. No AN today, btw, it's late and I'm tired, lol. All mistakes are mine, since this wasn't edited. (It's late and I'm tired part two). Nonetheless I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Words w/out AN: 1179**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

Matchmakers and Cookies

* * *

"I really don't understand why it didn't work out."

"Yeah, no clue."

"Like, seriously. You and Rachel were perfect for each other."

"Guess not."

"You're both kind, caring and funny. She's cute and thoughtful. Practically perfect. I feel like you're just a terrible boyfriend. Yep, that's it. You're a horrible human being."

"Must be."

"Haha, very funny. Seriously though, I've matched up all of my friends with each other. Why are you any different. Maybe you don't want to be matched up with anyone or something."

"You haven't matched Leo with anyone yet."

"Leo's hopeless," she joked. "On a side note, I met this new girl in one of my classes today. Her name's Calypso. She seems really good for Leo, but if you want I could introduce you to her?"

Percy coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "It's alright. Introduce her to Leo. He needs someone to make him more… stable."

Annabeth laughed, but reluctantly sighed. "Alright, we will find someone for you, though. It's not too late."

"You make it seem like I'm gonna die soon, or something."

"Well you aren't getting any younger."

She gave him a cheeky grin and continued scrolling through her phone, occasionally showing him the instagram pages of different girls he knew. The thing with having a crush on your best friend is that there is so much to lose if you confess your feelings and they don't feel the same. So he just patiently sat, glancing at Annabeth's phone sometimes, mulling over what he was going to do about the next girl Annabeth would eventually find for him.

Don't get him wrong or anything, Rachel and all of the others were wonderful people. Rachel in particular was so creative and caring, but she just wasn't Annabeth. Cliché, he knows, but it's true. Percy thinks Annabeth is amazing. He knows she's amazing. They've been best friends for years and there have been so many times where Annabeth has saved his butt. Whether it's homework answers or helping him avoiding certain people. This list is very long and very different.

An elbow to the gut shook him out of his thoughts.

"What? Ow. Why? That hurt." Percy spluttered out.

Annabeth giggled and shoved her phone into his face again. This time displaying a pretty brunette. She seemed nice enough, but Percy didn't like her hair, it was too dark.

He shook his head 'no' and Annabeth went back to scrolling.

This was how they got to spend their free weekend together. Usually work or school work got in the way, but now that their agenda was free, Annabeth seemed content to mindlessly scroll through photos while Percy sat sprawled on her bed. It was terrible.

Instead of Annabeth continuing to show him photos of girls, to no effect he may add, he tried to get a conversation going.

"I don't understand why you're so focused on getting me a date. What about you? Last time I checked you were single, too."

Annabeth looked like she was about to say something but drew a blank. No words came out of her mouth and she turned to Percy who was wearing a victorious smirk.

"I'll find myself a boyfriend once you get a girlfriend." She managed to say instead. "Now come on, I'm hungry and you happen to be amazing at cooking."

She promptly got up off the other side of the bed and walked out of her door to the kitchen.

Percy groaned into a pillow and mumbled to no one in particular, "What if we did both at the same time?"

"What?" Annabeth said, poking her head back from behind the door.

"Nothing, nothing!" He quickly got up and speed walked to the kitchen.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

They really did try to bake. Percy wanted to make cookies and Annabeth wanted to eat the cookies, so theoretically it should've worked out. Except Percy asked Annabeth to mix the batter together while he got the chocolate chips and blue dye (long story). He was grabbing the dye from the top shelf and behind him he heard a loud clatter. Percy turned around and Annabeth was covered in batter.

Like absolutely covered.

There was not a single part of Annabeth's shirt that wasn't covered. It's like she poured it all over her front. She looked up at Percy wide eyed. Percy looked down at the metal bowl of what used to be batter, rolling around on the ground, then looked up at Annabeth again.

"Oh my god." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Annabeth opened her mouth to explain, but before she could Percy started laughing, hard. He was bent over the counter, a giant smile on his face as looked at Annabeth covered in batter.

"Oh my god!" He wheezed. "That was hilarious." Percy looked up at the ceiling to see batter dripping off of it. "How'd you even manage to get it on the roof?"

Annabeth looked like she was about to retort, but instead she started bubbling with laughter, too.

After they had managed to calm down a bit, Percy handed her a towel to wipe herself down with. Instead of using the towel to clean herself, she pulled Percy into a tight bear hug and smothered him in batter. She started laughing more, while Percy had an incredulous look on his face.

"I can't believe you've done this." Percy said, still suffocated by Annabeth. He looked down at her and his mind overloaded.

His first thought was, she's close. Like really close.

His second was, she smells really good. Percy didn't know cookies and lemons smelled good together, he does now.

His final thought was, what would happen if we kissed? He tried to think about whether it was a good idea or bad idea, but his mind was filled with Annabeth.

He locked eyes with her. Her playful smile dropped into something more serious and he swears she started leaning impossibly closer.

Screw it, he thought as he closed the gap. He thought he heard her whisper finally but his senses soon started to blend together and everything other than his lips on hers was forgotten.

And just as quickly as it started it stopped. Percy pulled back, slightly embarrassed his emotions got the better of him and he wasn't able to control himself. "I'm sorry…" He started to say.

Annabeth opened her eyes and sighed. "That was amazing." she said.

And now Percy was extremely shocked, but instead of saying anything they kissed again.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Percy finally managed to say once the sensory overload had stopped.

"What's there to say? I think I just picked the perfect person you should go out with." She smirked.

Percy didn't want to argue with her on this one. "Matchmaker extraordinaire." He said.

Percy smiled, he thinks she found the perfect match for him.

"I'm not cleaning this up, by the way." She said.

Percy groaned looking back at the mess in the kitchen.


End file.
